1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for a display in a finder or the like of a camera or an optical apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, developments and researches have been eagerly advanced for a camera which can prevent a failure in photographing caused by a blurring from a hand vibration by a photographing person.
The camera is provided with a vibration sensor which accurately detects a vibration of the camera. Usually, by operating a correction mechanism for decentring a photographing optical axis based on detected information, an image blur is suppressed.
However, in a compact camera, since a finder is of an external type, not of a TTL system, the correction mechanism for decentring the photographing optical axis can correct a blur of an image being photographed, but cannot correct a blur in the finder while a photographing person aims at an object. Therefore, a finder mechanism also requires another image blur correction means.
To solve the problem, for example, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-204021 discloses a camera in which by restricting a periphery of a finder view field with an LCD (liquid crystal display), a blur quantity and a blur correction quantity are displayed.
Also, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-123219 discloses a camera in which a blurring from a hand vibration is optically displayed as a movement of a photo image.
On the other hand, recently, for the purpose of preventing a mistake of middle-off in automatic focusing (a phenomenon in which although a distance measuring region exists in a central point, a distance is measured by mistake in a case where main objects exist on the right and left sides in a finder view field or in other cases), a multipoint AF camera has become popular which is provided with plural distance measuring regions in a photographing screen.
In the finder view field of the camera, in many cases a distance measuring index exists only in a central portion. Therefore, it cannot be determined whether or not the middle-off can be prevented.
To solve the problem, a camera is increasingly manufactured and generalized in which only a distance measuring index of a selected distance measuring region is displayed by using an LCD incorporated in a finder optical system.
However, in the conventional camera disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-204021, by restricting the display in the finder view field frame by the LCD, the blur quantity and the blur correction quantity are displayed, thereby resulting in following disadvantages.
(1) Since a resolution of a display pitch is determined by a divided pitch of an LCD segment, a blur is displayed remarkably roughly. A feeling of moving linearly in response to a blurring from a hand vibration cannot be grasped.
(2) Since the LCD needs to be incorporated in the finder optical system, the finder is made remarkably dark by the influence of an LCD transmittance and a polarizing plate.
(3) The LCD largely increases a cost.
Also, in the conventional camera disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 1-123219, the blurring from the hand vibration is optically displayed as the movement of the photo image, but an effect of correction of the blurring is not displayed.
On the other hand, in the conventional multipoint AF camera, only the distance measuring index of the distance measuring region selected from plural distance measuring regions can be displayed. However, since the LCD is used, following defects are present: the finder becomes remarkably dark because of the influence of the LCD transmittance and the polarized plate; and the LCD largely increases a cost.